More often than not, physical tasks require use of both hands of a worker. For example, mechanics, contractors, plumbers, locksmiths, woodworkers, and similar workers, need to use both their hands while performing their job-related activities. When performing these job-related activities in insufficient ambient light or in the dark, a worker may require additional light source, such as a flashlight, torchlight, and the like. Generally, the worker would need to compromise on the job by making use of one hand to hold the light source and perform the job with other hand. Occasionally, the worker may hold the light source in his mouth and use both hands to work on the job. However, holding the light source in the mouth may cause excessive salivation, leading to uneasiness or discomfort to the worker. Moreover, it may lead to obstruction in conversing with fellow co-workers. Further, when the worker needs to operate the light source, he may have to use his hands to switch on the light source before placing the light source in his mouth. Other than that, the light source may be too bulky to be appropriately held by the worker's mouth. Moreover, the light source may have sharp corners or edges that may hurt the worker in his mouth.
Accordingly, there is need for a hands-free operable illuminating device for providing additional light to users, in an easy and reliable manner.